


Something. Anything.

by Muggleishly



Category: The Dark Crystal (1982), The Dark Crystal: Age of Resistance (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:27:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23140189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Muggleishly/pseuds/Muggleishly
Summary: Angsty Deet x Rian Drabble.
Relationships: Deet/Rian (Dark Crystal)
Kudos: 9





	Something. Anything.

He couldn't worry with it now, not with the way she looked at him. Her eyes glowing violet, the voidlike reflection of himself. Nothing was in them and that shook him to the core.

"Deet, please... It's me! It's Rian."

The girl stood motionless in front of him; not even blinking. Her head gave an unnatural tilt at the sound of his voice and her hand suddenly reached out. Rian felt his stomach clench as the purple electricity crackled beneath her skin, but still he reached for her too.

"Deet." He murmured as he inched closer. Just a little bit more and he'd have her again.

"Come, Deet. Curse me, kiss, me, call me a liar. Something!" Rian spoke desperately as his palm touched hers. Deet shuttered under the touch, mouth moving to whisper desperately.

"Run. Please run."


End file.
